Travis x Elise - Trick or Treat
by Astral-Blaze
Summary: How can this be possible? This is a total chaos. Ah! Who's there? Oh, it's just Sonic and his friends. What? They want me to participate in the Halloween Festival? Well, I admit that I really do want to experience Halloween just for once. I want to make something out of it. Maybe I will meet Travis. My, what'll he say when he sees me dressed as a pirate? .:Tralise:. (Travis/Elise)


**TravisxElise One-Shot **

_Trick or Treat_

* * *

><p>October 31st.<p>

What a lovely, or should I say, scary day of the year. Everything is decorated in spooky and creepy accessories. Spider webs here, a headless man there, skeletons dangling from lamp posters and everybody has costumed themselves in cute fairies, or bloodthirsty vampires.

Yep, everything seemed to be ready for the best Halloween in man's life. Only thing missing was the princess of the City of Water herself.

She was busy. Very busy. Participating in decorating the entire city sure did worn out our beloved princess Elise the third. The current sovereign of Soleanna.

All day long, she had been outside helping her people. All the decoration in the castle was taken care of long gone by the maids and guards and all the castle people.

Now, at 7 PM, she sat in her study room, working on plans for keeping the city its glory and charm. And, of course, made a total budget over how much money there had been spend on the entire decoration for this Halloween festival as it was.

Her eyes widened at the total amount of money. She groaned loudly before putting her head on to the table. She sat straight and stroked her hand over it.

"7,500,000 rings?!" It was too much; everyone would be able to realize that. Plus, it was unbelievable high, even for her rank. "How could it have come to this? We were supposed to use only 5,000,000. Maximum."

She placed the pen aside and pushed the chair out before standing up. She went to the window and stroked the white gloved hand of hers over the icy cold glass. In the distant, across the water, she could see people walking between each other wearing costumes, either nice princess or fairy like ones, or spooky vampires and mummies.

The kids were laughing, it was visible for Elise, and it made her smile. Even in hopeless economic situations as this, even a laugh and a smile could make the seventeen-years-old smile. She sighed.

Walking around in her study, she thought of every possible and logical solution. But it was too much for her. Her head was spinning around and she need to sit down.

Everything was the same, wasn't it? Day in, and day out, she was sitting alone in this castle, studying - for a better future for her people. She had to do that ever since the Duke's dead, her father's dead, took place after the Solaris Project 10 years ago.

She never had a proper time experiencing the fun time of childhood. Every day was work, work, work and even more work. And it was too much already.

Of course, Elise has had days like this before, but she seriously needed a break now. But how? Her advisers would deny her to hold a week vacation, and the guards wouldn't allow her to leave.

She started to cry. Small snivels, yes… but she was still crying.

She placed her face in the palm of her gloved hands, the tears leaving her eyes.

"Happy Halloween!"

The sudden celebrating greeting made the princess in gasp in shock and turned quickly around. There, in the open door to the balcony of the large room, stood the famous Sonic the hedgehog, the fastest thing alive, along with his two tailed fox friend, the rosy hedgehog, Amy - who the princess shared a great friendship with -, the red echidna who she heard was called Knuckles, the futuristic hedgehog Silver and his companion Blaze who looked rather embarrassed standing there in a witch costume. And a sexy one of that. It wasn't a long one that covered all your legs, no; this dress, although long on the back it reached the floor, it only reached just about half of the feline's thigh on the front. Her purple legs were exposed, and she had long black boots matching the blackness of the dress. The top part of it was completely covered, however, and it at least covered her arms as well, which pleased Blaze, but what didn't really please her was the pointy witch hat she wore. The entire fabric looked like leather with its shiny effects. It made a guy as nervous and naïve as Silver blush. He himself was costumed as some sort of police commander. More precise, he was a SWAT commander. Black "bullet proof" vest with a dark blue shirt underneath it, black pants with these kneecaps on them. Last were the black fingerless gloves he had and black military looking boots. Oh! And his five pointy quills were collected behind his head so that it now looked like he had a ponytail.

Amy was in this cute blue Alice in Wonderland dress, white tights, black shoes and black headband, with a pumpkin bag to hold all the candy within.

Sonic was in a classic Dracula costume. Black cloak which was red inside, white shirt with a black vest over it and the black pants were on him too. Even fake fangs were glued to his teeth! And then he had such old man shoes in a black colour on.

Our two-tailed friend was costumed simply out. He looked, in all honesty, like Indiana Jones himself. The brown hat, beige pants, whitish beige shirt, even the whip was in his belt. Yep, mini Indy to your service.

Knuckles on the other hand, decided to get his inner wolf out. Literately. He was this werewolf with greyish and brownish colour of fake fur covering his hands, shin, and a bit of his chest. If you could manage to get hold of it and rip it off, you would probably see the red echidna scream in pain. He had this ripped very dull red shirt with white strips and blue worn out pants that were ripped off from knees to feet. Under his arm, he held a werewolf mask.

The princess sighed out in relief and tried her best drying her eyes off.

"Hi Sonic." She said in the sniffling voice of her. "And everybody else too, of course. It's really a pleasure to see you all after such a long time."

Amy went closer and looked at Elise who had looked away to make eye contact.

"What's wrong, Elise?" The rosy hedgehog asked in concern. "Why are you so sad?"

"Yeah. You should smile!" The hero bluish guy said and was behind her. She only felt the gust of wind before his hand fell upon her shoulder. "It is _Halloween _after all."

"And we are here to spook you!" Knuckles said and jumped in front of her all suddenly with mask on. "Roar!"

The pale girl gave a shirk and took to her heart before smiling. The laughter around her made her laugh with her friends. It soon died out and the futuristic hedgehog leaned against the table with a confused look at his face when he saw the budget. He took one of the pages. "What's this?"

The pale princess looked over at him as he said so, and her face turned into misery. She took her hand to her head.

"It's an overview of how many resources we've used on this festival and decoration." She said before sighing. "We used 2,500,000 rings over the budget. It's a catastrophe." The princess placed her elbows on her browned leggings legs as her hands covered her face. She shook it. Suddenly, behind moist eyes, she felt a hand on her shoulder once again. Opening her eyes, she saw the two-tailed, Indy-looking, fox.

"We can't deny it doesn't look good." He said and removed his hand once again. "But now is not the time to be sad."

Amy gave a light puff to the feline. Even though she knew she didn't say much and she hardly knew Elise, she still thought that she would be a good choice to speak for them and invite the princess of Soleanna. Blaze sighed in a groan.

"You need to take a break." She suddenly said and everybody was surely surprised to hear Blaze speak. She looked into Elise's sapphire blue eyes with her own amber ones. Her arms were crossed and her expression emotionless though she was a bit tense. "Why don't you… come with us?" Elise's eyes widened and she sat straight by this point. Blaze uncrossed one arm and her hand relaxed flatly out in the air. "I do suppose it is not every day you get out of the castle. Or rather, I know it's not every day a princess can do that. Quite rarely in fact."

Elise squinted her eyes before taking to the chair and stood slowly up. "How do you know?" She said in closely to whispers.

"You aren't the only one who is royalty among us." The feline said as she studied her longer black nails. Man, they looked good on her.

"Yep!" Silver said and placed a hand around her waist and pulled her in a friendly manner. "Nobody isn't as royal as she is. Except for you."

The sudden movement from her companion, caused Blaze to Blaze madly as she felt his warmness surround her. She pulled away, still blushing but a smile was crossing her lips as she rubbed her arms.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Amy had begun pushing Elise towards the exit.

"H-Hey!" She said worried. "What are you doing? I can't leave."

"Oh yes, you can, your highness." Amy said and began pulling in her arm as she opened the door. "We're going to take you to town and experience a fun Halloween night!" The hedgehog exclaimed in excitement.

Elise shushed her pink friend and pulled both hedgehogs, along with herself, back into the study.

"Don't talk so loud. If they find out that you want me out they will banish you." She said and locked the great marble tree door. "Besides, I don't even have a costume for the event."

"Think again, prettiest."

A gasp escaped her, and confusion hit the others at the awfully familiar voice from above. And right there, sitting on the white palling of the balcony, was the sexy bat, and GUN agent, Rouge. In a much sexier outfit than any of the other girls. She was dressed as cave woman; her cleavage covered in leopard skin and a short skirt to match. Her boots were furry brown, giving her a lot of warmers in the cool weather. Her nails were shaped and was matching her outfit perfectly, while the usual make-up was darker and sort of warm colours. Her white hair was collected nicely in a ponytail, making her look as another person.

Knuckles, the guardian of the Master Emerald and having a certain attraction for Rouge, had wide open eyes and stared at her in awe, his jaw dropping dramatically and a strong blush that made him look redder than usual.

She turned her attention towards him, her hands on each side of her as she sat there. Her eyelids lowered in the process. "What's wrong, Knuckie? You look red. More than usual." She pushed herself off the fence and placed her hands on her hips.

He remained silent, drooling over her look. "You... You uhh..."

Snickers and small laugher was heard from behind, but Knuckles remained untouched, casted into a spell by Rouge's beauty. He sighed and had an idiot's smile on him as she approached him. "You look beautiful tonight, Rouge."

A small, unnoticeable, pink blush appeared on her peach muzzles as she snickered at the bewitched guardian echidna. She played with his chest, her finger index moving in circles on it before it want to his face. She kissed his cheek. "Why thank you, handsome. Of course, you look as good as ever." And with that, she went past the red werewolf male, her wings folding back in place as she stopped in front of the snickering princess who still couldn't get over Knuckles staring in admire at the white bat. In a small black shoulder bag, Rouge pulled out an outfit and by the looks of it, it would suit perfect for Princess Elise and it would bring out her body's gorgeous shape. "Here." Rouge said as she handed the outfit to Elise. She accepted and looked up at the female bat in confusion. "Put it on. I'm sure you will like it." She then placed one hand on her hip, putting weight on her left leg.

Elise nodded and smiled as she ran out of the study with a cheerful laughter escaping her.

...

"Wow."

There she stood, in pirate suit, and the males were drooling over her just like Knuckles did to Rouge earlier, who now stood with the most embarrassed grin on his face as she was snuggled closely up to him. But back to our main character. Elise.

She was wearing this zebra pattern skirt that didn't even reach her knees. Close, but not entirely. Her boots were brown high-heeled ones made out leather. Around her waist and stomach, she wore this brown modern styles belt, but the top was cream coloured shirt with no straps and her shoulders exposed, but there was still some sort of sleeve on the shirt. Her usual feather white tiara was switched out with a bandana in zebra pattern as the skirt was. But she also had this brown Jack Sparrow pirate hat on top of her head.

The princess had a smile on her lips and a blush crossing her peach cheeks as her gaze was at the floor. Her fingers were interwoven together behind her back and she shuffled her feet in front of her while biting her lip.

Almost drooling at her look, except for Knuckles who was just admiring Rouge the Bat, the girls either puffed their male friends or slammed their heels down in their foot for them to come back to reality.

Silver rubbed his arm and winced after Blaze's well placed punch near his shoulder. He looked sad at her as he could see some disappointment and misery in her expression. One feeling he was staring, the feline turned her back against him with her arms crossed over her chest.

Sonic, on the hand, had taken himself to his foot after the pink hedgehog caught him off guard by slamming her heel down on it. He jumped around on the other foot, ending with that he lost his balanced and crashed into a bookshelf. Opening his eyes, he watched Amy standing in front of him with palms on her hips. He smiled goofily as a blush found its way to his cheeks and he apologised.

There was a few movements at the door handle. Everybody turned their attention towards the door, holding their breathe as if something dangerous was on the other side. There came a few knocks afterwards.

"Miss Elise?" Came a voice. It belonged to one of her maids, this girl name Stella. Elise could hear that. "Are you in here?" The voice asked again.

Elise was about to answer before her friends waved their hands like crazy and making a movement that she should stay quiet. Then Sonic and Silver motioned everybody to come to balcony. It was high from solid ground. Very high. The lavender cat, having a secret of being afraid of heights, stood tense to the rail and held tightly to it. She was nervous, scared even, and began sweating. She was surprised when she felt a hand on her shoulder and gasped as she looked up, meeting golden concerned eyes. She sighed out in relief.

People was, in all honesty, confused of Blaze's sudden strange behaviour. Except for Silver. He knew about her fear and he did everything he could for it to remain a secret as it was what Blaze wished.

He reached his hand out, offering her help to get down as he levitated in the air, a cyan glow covering him. She looked at it for a second before accepting it, having a nervous expression showing up. He pulled her up into his embrace, causing Blaze to blush. But she didn't pull back, quite the opposite. She embraced him back, snuggling into his fur as she held tightly to him.

At the sight, it made everybody smile. Elise was hanging between Tails and Rouge as they flied above everything. Amy was in Sonic's arms on the ground after he had speeded down there and readied himself to run over the water. Knuckles were using his dreadlocks to be in the air.

...

She was surprised. In the good way. She stood there with two of her mobian friends - Sonic and Amy -, hands clasped together in front of her chest, mouth dropping but in smile and eyes shining as if she was a little kid again.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

She snapped out of her trance and blinked several times. That voice was familiar and it made her smile. She turned around. "Travis..."

There he stood. Her old friend from childhood. And he was blushing. She was blushing, and Sonic and Amy were slowly sneaking away to let them have some privacy. They would love to spend time alone themselves anyway.

For the boy in front of her, well, the usual. He didn't wear the big kind of costume. Of course, he was dressed for Halloween but his mad blushing face caught Elise's attention. He was so sweet when nervous and blushing.

"You... You look pretty, Elise." He cooed as he rubbed his neck.

Her eyes widened and a stronger blush appeared on her cheeks. She stroke it there before playing with her hair at her nervousness.

"Well, so do you. I mean, you know, handsome!" She was acting stranger than usual and now her face was all a cherry colour. She looked away, but turned quickly back as she heard a nervous laughter escaping the assistant from Spagonia University.

"Thanks, but being just dressed as an old professor isn't very creative." He laughed nervously again, sweat dropping at his own statement. Elise smiled and went closer to him. She took his hands.

"Well, at least you get to experience Halloween." She looked miserable afterwards and let go. She placed her hand on her shoulder, looking down on the asphalt. "I've never tried that."

Travis was rubbing his chin, thinking thoughts through. Because what she said did trigger something within him. He didn't knew what, or he actually did, but he wanted this Halloween to be the best Elise would ever experience in her life.

He snapped his fingers.

"Hey, want to try trick and treat?" He finally asked. Elise looked up, shocked and surprised of what he offered. He took her Round the wrist and gave her a pumpkin candy bag. "Come one. It'll be fun. It will be just like when we were kids."

Elise couldn't help but to laugh and covered her mouth slightly. "Okay, I am in."

...

Who would have thought that two teenagers, honestly no, they were at the 21, would be out asking for candy. No one really. But here was Travis, assistant for professor pickle at Spagonia University, and Elise, princess of Soleanna, walking out on the street with two bags of candy each. And they were laughing together.

"I would never have thought Halloween could be so fun!" Elise squealed as she lifted her two bags up in the up and made a small jump in joy. "I want to do it again!"

"Hehe. Next year, Elise. Man, you are really acting like a kid again." Travis said smiling as he turned towards her. "I have never seen you this happy before."

The pale princess blushed and brought her wrists closely together. Her feet was shuffling and she stared towards the ground with a loving and caring smile.

"I would never had been happy if Sonic and the others dragged me out of my study." She said quietly, her gaze going to the young human male beside her. "I own them so much." She continue and placed the bags on the ground. She moved closer and was inches away from Travis who now was blushing like mad. "Especially since it gave me some time to spend with you."

She moved closer, closed her eyes and met his lips. Travis was stunned. He was in total bliss by the kiss and had no reaction to it. All he did was stare at the girl with a tomato face, stiff as a plank. Sop, however, his expression soften and he closed his eyes as well, dropping the bags, wrapped his arms around Elise and start kissing back.

It was an unexpected even, indeed. Expressing your love for one at the spookiest time of year is something that not many would think was possible. Usually you would do that at Valentine, but I assure you that they will.

"Miss Elise!"

Her eyes widened and she quickly pulled back. Her face was all red, she was sweating cold in nervousness as footstep quickly approached them. She knew who it was and she gulped at the thought. Slowly, she turned around.

"Uhm..." She said and faced the maid. Guards were behind her, only two though, and her adviser. "Hi everyone." Elise waved as she stood there in her pirate costume.

"Your highness," the adviser said and stepped forward. "This behaviour is unacceptable. Do you have any idea how worried we all were?"

Elise was filled with guilt. In this situation, all she thought of was herself, and enjoy the festival. "I am sorry, sir. I just... wanted to... join my friends and experience the joys of the year, which I have never had a chance of doing earlier."

"Princess..." Elise looked up, guilt and sadness showing up as her hands were together behind her. "If you desperately want to join the festival, all that is needed for you to be done is to ask. You worried us incredible much. We thought the crazy Doctor Eggman had managed kidnapping you again." He shook his head, signing out in relief. Elise smiled slightly. "From now on, tell us where you are going."

"Wait..." She said confused her hands finding a causal position with just hanging down. "Does that mean that I can get out of the palace at any time, just as long as I tell?"

The adviser in black nodded his head, his smile increasing when he saw the princess beam with joy and happiness. She thanked him countless and countless of time, hugging him tightly as she jumped around in joy. It took her some seconds to realise what she was doing and stopped up with arms raised above her head. She quickly pulled them down to her side, blushing and holding around herself. She turned around with crossed arms, smiling at her adviser who was shaking his head.

"My bad. I apologise, sir." She made a simple bow before standing straight. "I am very honoured for this. I can't thank you enough."

He simply waved his hand in a dismissed manner and crossed his own arms afterwards with a smirk crossing his lips. "Spare me the flattering. You can do that as much as you want on the young man there."

Elise turned around and saw Travis who was slightly confused on all this but he blushed as soon as her blue eyes met his brown ones. She smiled and ran to him, embracing him before giving him a well placed kiss.

The man cleared his throat and pulled the princess closer to him so that they could have a talk. She nodded her head, looked straight into Travis' eyes, gave him a kiss and went beside her adviser.

"So the budget." He finally said. "How much did it cost us?"

Elise stopped up, and began rubbing her cheek with her finger. She gave a nervous laugh and sweat dropped. "Well, you see," she said and moved her two fingers together as she avoided his glare. "We went over the budget with 2,500,000 rings."

The adviser's jaw dropped dramatically, his eyes wide open, before giving a slight scream and fell backwards as if he fainted. No, seriously. He fainted.

The guards and Stella were at his side while Elise began laughing and soon, Travis joined her.

* * *

><p><em>Katerina Talks!<em>

_This is, in reality, a contest entry to the group Love-For-Elise on deviantART. Yeah, I know. I mention this all the time, but I am a real deviant freak, okay? You just got to deal with it._

_Oh! And if you didn't notice, Travis is no OC. He is actually Professor Pickle's assistant from Sonic Unleashed. Just so that you know. ;)_

_And yeah, the rings is a bit too much you would say. But that was the best thing I could come up with. But you got to admit, you would have loved to see the adviser's face.  
><em>

_Next year I promise I will write something spooky for Halloween. _

_Katerina out!_


End file.
